Beyblade Memories
by kaithelonechampion
Summary: My first publish here. The memories about my childhood, everything is about BEYBLADE


This is my first writing of ANY sort, so please, DO tell me all the mistakes you see, or if you feel my style isn't good.

This is a memory, about my childhood, about beyblade to be more precise.

Summer of 2001-2002

It was the rage; everybody wanted one, a beyblade. At first, my friends and I were wondering, was it all that great? Oh yes, yes it was…If only we knew what we were getting into. I asked my mom to buy me one, I must have in kindergarten, the beyblade I received was Kevin's from the White Tigers (from the 1st season). It was purple and I remember, my friend, Guillaume, had a driger, we each took our spinning tops and played. We each shouted: 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP ! As other students watched, our blades kept on spinning and colliding, they collided 3 or four times before his stopped moving. I was so excited; we all thought that the more powerful the beyblade in the cartoon, the more powerful in real life, but no, I had won. The next week, I bought a Dragoon, just like Tyson, by that time, we all had seen the episode where Tyson puts his launcher upside and pulls and twists it so its upright, and then his dragoon flies everywhere and makes a hole in the wall. We were all launching our blades like from now on…

Summer of 2002-2003

Beyblade was a tad less popular, but the playground was still full of bladers. On one day, I shall never forget: a tall guy, must've been in third grade, while we were in first. Ha! You all suck at beyblading, I'll show you what a REAL beyblade looks like, he said, at that moment, we all saw, a dranzer F, it was made of hard plastic, not like the knock-offs that were sold at the store, it also had a metal ring, those that are forbidden at tournaments, that ring probably added 2 inches, one on each side. At that time, I was all too cocky for the good of my new beyblade, Driger, I do not remember the model, but at the time, it was the newest one, the first season's end was nigh. We don't want to fight with you, your mean! Said my other friend Antoine. Wait! I exclaimed I'll fight you. Let's do it then, was his answer. I could feel the disapproval in all my friends eyes, but I still decided to continue. Not even ONE minute after we launched our tops, my beyblade flew out of the arena, but not in one piece, the dranzer F's metal ring completely destroyed my poor driger. Noooo! I cried, all my friends joined me in a matter of mile-seconds. I told you, you all sucked! The boy said, we all looked at him angrily. At that precise moment, my cousin came, with HIS dranzerF, he saw what happened to my blade and looked and the boy, my cousin was angry at him, he challenged him. No, don't do it we all cried. He looked at me, just like when Tyson helps a kid in beginning of season, because Carlos took his blade, his look made me feel less bad. At the end of the day, the boy apologized to me and my friend.

Summer of 2003-2004

Beyblade was not popular anymore, but a lot of people still had their beyblades, at the time, I had every beyblade that the bladebrakers had. No more battles in the playground, no more TV show, well, not the show most of us had fallen in love with, no one liked V-force, but I still watched it…But now, it was just us and our beyblades, more like me and my friend. My friend's father threw all his beyblades out, because he was supposedly too old. Now, I was alone, with my beyblade…I think my father disposed of my tops, but I never saw or heard him do any of it. But before that, I had a strange experience, I don't think it was a dream, but none of my friends recall it: I told my friend Antoine, I'd put my draciel in a crevasse in a olive tree, I never found it again, to this day, sometimes I still look if my beyblade is there.

Summer of -

I don't remember when this happened, but when I was on vacation at St-Émile, Québec, I went to ''Les galleries de la Capitale'' and bought a new dranzer, it was orange, that one wasn't a knock-off, but it wasn't the right color either, at the same time, I bought metal driger, Hiro's beyblade. I still had my thunder rumble arena, I made a video with beyblades, I know I had a Saint shield's beyblade, the gorilla, I had a knock-off dranzer, I had dranzer and I had metal driger. I still have that video somewhere on my hard drive.

2010

I bought a black driger from _keyblader007_ (quick trivia: the 00 means license to kill) and I thought of making another beyblade video with my friend Antoine (we had forgotten his father threw out his beyblades) . Since I was the only one with a spinning top, we abandoned the idea…I still have that beyblade today, now, all I have are my memories (I hope they don't fade away), my beyblades, people who make beyblade videos on YouTube and beyblade fan fictions. At first, my favorite character was Tyson, then Kai, now, It's Ray AND Max.


End file.
